thekanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Half-Blood Magician, ch.8: I Get a Vision
I stared at him blankly. He rolled his eyes and recited: Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, To storm or fire the world must fall, An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death Suddenly I was somewhere else. I was standing on the deck of an old fashioned Greek ship, a trireme, I think, but it was flying. Seven demigods were pacing the deck, and they seemed to be arguing, although I couldn't here them. I looked into the Duat and checked their auras. The confusing thing was, I didn't recognize all of them. You see, while magicians all have a purple Duat aura, demigods have unique auras according to their powers. At least, once they learn to use their powers. Before that they're purple like a magician's. But none of the demigods had purple auras. Of the auras I recognized, there were three- a big asian guy holding a bow and arrow had a bright red aura- the war god Ares. Also a girl with brown skin and feathers braided into her brown hair, had a hot pink aura-the love goddess Aphrodite, all the way. And then a girl with blond hair and gray eyes I could have told you was a daughter of Athena the wisdom goddess even without the silver-gray aura. The other four, though, I couldn't identify. A boy with dark hair and green eyes had a blue-green aura that reminded me of light reflecting off the sea. Another boy, with blond hair and electric blue eyes,looked like he was wrapped in a storm cloud. His aura was gray, but not the shimmering silver of an Athenakid, but dark and churning , with electricity arcing through. A girl with red-brown hair and dark brown skin had a pure black aura, but with a golden glitter swirling through it. And the last one was the weirdest. The boy looked about 15, but that's all I could see , because he was completely on fire. I mean, it was only a Duat effect, when I switched back to regular vision he was fine, but still, it was weird. But then I noticed my own aura. Whearas it had formerly been purple, it was now bright orange. I guess I really was fully Greek now. And then suddenly I was back in the present. "It's not your prophecy." I said. He scowled at me. "That's what the augur said too. Well, I'm going to make it my prophecy." "That's a bad idea. You're gonna end up damning your whole cohort" Dont ask how I knew all this, or what the freak a cohort was. I guess it was the divination thing Hestia talked about. Now he looked really mad. "Just give us back our weapons and leave." I sighed, stopped by Tibet, gave them their weapons, (careful to keep my gloves on, though) and then flashed back to Lotus. The Half-Blood Magician, ch.9: I Meet the Hunters Category:The Half-Blood Magician Category:Part 1 Category:Nickystellar